


the DELTARUNE universe.

by Greyphilosopher



Series: Worldbuilding [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU?, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: The DELTARUNE timeline-(Me trying to give structure to all my rambling. Also I am a sucker for world building sue me,):WORLD BUILDING:(Here is where I build up the timeline and such)Also, the game Deltarune itself does not play too much of a role? It is certainly there, but I have not really played around with that yet, and as such, leave it be.One day, this may become a story.





	the DELTARUNE universe.

* * *

 

**DELTARUNE**

❤️❤️

* * *

 

_***_

 

_Monsters of the underground, the kingdom of Deltarune had lost much in it's imprisonment,_

_The sun, the stars,_

_Stripped of all right_

_Abandoned and forgot._

…

_Until they were found, and brought to the surface._

_The sun returned, their freedom recaptured, the monsters of mount Ebott knew not what to expect._

_But one thing they certainly had not anticipated-- was just how the Surface World had evolved without them._

 

 

~~[The monster kingdom of Deltarune had been sealed beneath the earth in the great war, but the Delta Kingdom was not the only monsters to exist. In fact, the entire world was filled with monsters.]~~

 

 

The world had lost a good deal of its magic over the years, humans and monsters alike forgetting the teachings of the past. ~~Though its all still there, if you know how to look.~~

And simultaneously learning the teachings of the future.

 

_A new dawn, a new age, of magic and technology_

_mystery and secrecy,_

_lies and truth,_

_peace and war._

 

_What truly happened in the long past? What have the kings and sorcerers hidden from us?_

_Can peace truly be obtained?_

~~_What is a star?_ ~~

 

**The Crown of Delta has returned.**

**The world awaits you now, young kingdom.**

**How shall you act this time?**

 


End file.
